<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>primrose garden by GalacticGoldfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807357">primrose garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish'>GalacticGoldfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lovers destiny [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, Murder, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sarcasm, Sharing a Bath, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sloppy Makeouts, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, sarcasm as a coping method</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>♥ The "language of flowers" is a tradition that assigns specific meanings or sentiments to various types of flowers. The language of flowers became extremely popular in the Victorian era. According to this "language," primrose symbolize youth or young love, or mean "I can't live without you."</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>With a near death scare causing Jaskier to act quite rashly both him and Geralt find themselves working through feelings and emotions that they never thought they would have to confront. Jaskier realizes the lengths he would go for Geralt and Geralt realizes that perhaps letting him in won't be the worst thing he's ever done. Though of course they can't have a happy ending right off the bat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lovers destiny [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>primrose garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't care about canon all i care about is these two guys kissing thanks. please do not copy my works anywhere else!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier's hands weren't the strongest but they were strong enough for this. He wasn't sure if the strangled sound was coming from him or the man he was quite literally choking to death at the moment. His eyes were blurred from a mixture of tears and white hot rage. A low ringing had taken over his ears as he continued to squeeze the warm neck in his hands. These hands that had been used to create and entertain were now being used to choke the life out of the sorcerer who had taken Geralt from him. His blind rage had almost gotten him killed but the sorcerer had taken him lightly. Mocking him from the table he had sat on. </p><p>Mocking him about the witcher's death. The words rang in his mind, 'It was I that took his life.' Over and over again. He'd surprised himself really. With the way he'd lunged at the other man. Jaskier had started off by swinging his lute at him. The wooden instrument being heavy enough to stun the sorcerer. In his rage and desperation he hadn't even cared about how much damage would be done to it. It could be replaced. Geralt however, couldn't. Jaskier couldn't fathom a world where he would want to sing again anyways. How would he find his voice with Geralt gone? How could he sing ballads of love when... When it felt as though his heart had been ripped from its cage?</p><p>He couldn't sing of the sun or of maiden's virtues. Not of heroics and the heroes who did them. Not when Geralt was gone. It would feel hollow. It would feel like a lie. Jaskier could have sworn that he heard a popping sound whenever he squeezed again. Then maybe a crack as the man underneath him stopped moving entirely. There was no more gasping from him and no more struggling. But he couldn't tear his hands away. Not until he was entirely sure that whatever life could have been lingering was absolutely gone. It wasn't until he saw the tears falling onto the dead magician's face did he finally relax his hands.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was that they hurt. Even when he had begun to learn the lute, his hands bleeding and calloused they had never hurt like this. Stiff and feeling as though they didn't even belong to him it was all Jaskier could do was stare. At his hands. At the corpse's face. At anything and nothing all at once. His body felt hollow though he could feel the beating of his heart. Somehow it hadn't broken physically because the adrenaline caused the sound of his heartbeat to rush into his ears. Bringing his hands up to his face he dragged them down his cheeks, nails digging in slightly to try and bring some sort of sensation. </p><p>Jaskier couldn't move from that position. His legs wouldn't move no matter how much he willed it. So eventually he just stopped trying. He came to terms internally that this room would also be his tomb. A fitting end to one who had failed his friend so spectacularly. A fitting end for the one who had cost Geralt his life. His mouth opened on its own and let out a primal wail of despair that echoed through the hallways. Jaskier wanted to scream until his throat was raw. Then he wanted to scream more. Until his voice was gone. Until his throat was ruined from the strain of the scream. If he could no longer take pleasure from using his voice to entertain others then why have his voice at all?</p><p>As he screamed and wailed and carried on footsteps came closer to him, though he heard none of them. They rushed towards him in an almost desperate manner. One that matched what he thought would be his final serenade. A fitting end to have it here with the man he killed. </p><p>
  <b>"Jaskier? JASKIER?"</b>
</p><p>The bard told himself that it was his mind playing tricks on him. A final cruel illusion from the sorcerer in order to make him truly lose his mind. To hear Geralt's voice behind him as though he was still alive. To hear the worry and relief that plagued the witcher's voice. It was most certainly something he didn't deserve. The hand on his shoulder was nothing short of a very detailed hallucination he was sure as it managed to tug him off of the dead man's body. Still unable to will his legs to function Jaskier simply crumpled to the floor, his hallucination coming with him.</p><p>
  <b>"Speak dammit! You've never held your tongue in your life and you choose now to do so?"</b>
</p><p>He was confused. Here it seemed that Geralt was alive and well. Here it seemed as though no harm had befallen him except looking slightly more ragged than when Jaskier had last seen him. Or perhaps that was just the uncharacteristic worry on his face that seemed to envelop everything about him? He knew that this phantom couldn't be real because the real Geralt had never asked him to say anything. In fact he probably would have welcomed the silence. Still, Jaskier reached out to touch Geralt's chest, but his hand fell short expecting his hand to go through.</p><p>
  <b>"It isn't really you, it can't be. I saw you, torn apart. You aren't real. You can't be."</b>
</p><p>The tears started again as he spoke. His voice hoarse from the screaming he had been doing. There was a moment where it was just the two of them staring at one another. Neither sure what to do. Jaskier unable to believe that Geralt was still alive. Geralt was unsure of how to reassure him that he was no specter here to haunt him. </p><p>
  <b>"Touch me then Jaskier, know that I am whole."</b>
</p><p>Instead of waiting for Jaskier's hand to move Geralt moved it himself. Putting it to his chest, to his heart. It beat slower than the normal human's but yet it still beat under Jaskier's touch. A little quicker even than it normally would. So perhaps for once it felt normal. Now his hands moved on their own, trembling as they moved over Geralt's chest. There were no signs of the gruesome wounds that had riddled his body earlier. No signs of the blood pouring from them like when he had been seen on the cold stone floor earlier. Jaskier's hands roamed to Geralt's face next. </p><p>His fingers running slowly over his cheeks and over his lips. To which Jaskier could feel his breath coming in and out. If this was a specter or ghost or spirit it was one that excelled at mimicking a living, breathing person. Letting out a strangled sob Jaskier pulled Geralt's head to his chest. Wrapping his arms around him he couldn't stand to let go and Geralt didn't attempt to fight with him about it either. In fact it was only a moment before Geralt's arms found their way around Jaskier as well. He could feel Jaskier sobbing, his body wracking slightly every few moments as more tears fell onto Geralt's head. He didn't even care that he was being soaked. Just so long as the two of them were close now, that was what really mattered.</p><p>There was no telling how long the two of them sat in that position. Long enough for both of their legs to go sore and then numb. Jaskier's breathing finally went back to normal and his body stopped trembling. Their breathing was in sync as they settled in together. Jaskier's head moving from on top of Geralt's to his shoulder. Pushing his face into the witcher's neck and inhaling deeply to remember the scent of him. They had been close before but intimacy was something that had never been a barrier crossed. As many people as he had slept with, Jaskier hadn't ever felt this sort of intimacy. It was a shame that it came from this situation.</p><p>
  <b>"Are you alright Jaskier?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No."</b>
</p><p>It was the shortest and simplest answer that Geralt had ever heard Jaskier give. Normally it would be followed up or preceded by something, anything. But it seemed as though the bard was looking for his words still. Looking for something to say to replace the anguish that he had felt only moments before. Slowly Jaskier pulled away from their embrace, looking Geralt in the eyes instead. Those beautiful cat-like eyes that had entranced him more than once before. Though this time he was going to do something about it.</p><p>
  <b>"Did you mean what you said Geralt?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What I said?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That I could touch you to know that you are whole. Did you mean it?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you not touching me now?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Not in a way that matters to my very weary heart at the moment."</b>
</p><p>It came out harsher than Jaskier expected it to. It wasn't that he was grateful for the embrace that they were in now. But his body and heart ached for more. It ached for the way that he knew Geralt had held Yennifer. The way that he himself had held countless women and men as well. Before he had met Geralt he had been satisfied with them, or at least he thought he had. All he could do was envision that Geralt was holding him or that he was holding Geralt. There were never men to compare to him physically either. The eyes would never, could never, be the same. </p><p>
  <b>"Jaskier I, never realized..."</b>
</p><p>Letting out a frustrated sound Jaskier pushed at his chest, feeling the leather underneath his hands instead of bare skin. Dealing with him was infuriating at times.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh the brave witcher, man whose conquest of women is both lamented and praised across the land, never realized that his friend who quite literally sings those praises might have some sort of feelings for him. What an absolute surprise! I think I'll compose a new ballad after this, one about-"</b>
</p><p>His words were cut off by rough lips pressed against his own and all of a sudden Jaskier felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven. Without hesitation Jaskier's hands tangled through the Geralt's hair and held his face close. Sharp teeth pressed against the bard's and he welcomed the feeling of it. Countless hours he'd thought about how those teeth would feel against his flesh. Not in any sort of weird way but there were just some things that a man had to think about at times. Okay so perhaps it was in a weird way. But who was to judge him when he was sucking face with the man next to a corpse he had strangled with his bare hands.</p><p>Deftly his hands began to slip lower onto Geralt's body. Truly wanting to feel him as much as he possibly could. Belts and armor were no match for his talented hands after all. If his hands could play the lute in as complicated of a manner as they did then Geralt's clothes were no match for him. It wasn't until he felt Geralt's hands grasping his own did he stop in his removal of the clothes. The witcher heard things that Jaskier wasn't bothering to focus on in their surroundings. Voices and footsteps coming closer. </p><p>
  <b>"Jaskier, we won't be alone for long."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It won't take me long Geralt I promise you that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I would prefer if it did."</b>
</p><p>Jaskier's hands stopped moving and their faces moved further apart from one another as finally the bard heard people shouting for them. Looking for them. He didn't want to stop kissing him but he also knew the repercussions of getting caught in such a position. In Jaskier's mind Geralt had never been ashamed of being caught with Yennefer in this position. Or other women for that matter. Perhaps it was just him that he despised the idea of being found out with. And now he wouldn't be able to stop the thoughts from coming. </p><p>Clearing his throat he stood finally, his legs numb from the position he fell in and causing him to wobble slightly. It was an uncomfortable feeling. But not as uncomfortable as the one that weighted heavily in his heart now. It seemed as though all of the elation he had held just moments before was gone in a sudden wave of despair. Though it certainly wasn't the same as the despair from thinking Geralt had died it was similar. At least for certain now Jaskier's erection had died almost immediately. </p><p>Just as immediately as Geralt knew that he had somehow done something in this entire encounter wrong at the very last second. He watched as Jaskier straightened out his own clothes as his hands went to fixing his armor. Geralt wouldn't have minded it was true if it was anyone else that he had been walked in on. But with Jaskier he wanted something more than just a fuck on a cold stone floor next to the corpse of the man who had tried to kill them both. Unfortunately he hadn't communicated that properly in the slightest. </p><p>Nonetheless he was sure that he could fix this once they got back to town. After all, he was a witcher and solving monstrous problems was what he did, wasn't it? He watched as Jaskier picked up his lute, frowning as he ran a finger over an indent in the wood. Though he supposed that was what happened when you used a musical instrument as a weapon. Finally it seemed like Jaskier was ready to acknowledge the fact that there were others in whatever hell scape of a building this was now.</p><p>
  <b>"Come now, you don't think that the witcher of all people would perish to something as simple as a trick of the mind?"</b>
</p><p>It was that smile again, the warm one that spread over Jaskier's face, that caused the most unease in Geralt's mind. After watching the bard have such a breakdown how was he able to smile like that? To go back to like everything was as it was before either of them had stepped foot in this magician's lair in search of some beast they had seen? He himself was a master of keeping what emotions he felt held under his skin but to see Jaskier do the same hurt him for some reason. </p><p>Standing and grabbing settling his swords back into their position as Jaskier had already begun to work his magic on removing them when they were interrupted. Geralt had never had someone work so easily around his belts and armor before and wondered if Jaskier would have been able to remove them all without him even having to lift a finger. But for some reason he didn't think that thinking or imagining the sex they had been about to have was good for the moment. </p><p>There was a blur of time for the both of them getting back to town from where they were. Geralt hardly spoke as usual and Jaskier filled the air with chatter about how he couldn't wait to get back to the tavern and make his way to the bath. Saying of course it was because he felt filthy rolling about those stone floors when he bravely fought off the magician but really it was because he wanted to feel the scalding heat of the water rushing over his body. A hot bath could help him partially wash away the disgust he felt at being slighted so. </p><p>It wasn't even disgust at being slighted it was disgust at himself for putting himself out there like that and feeling as though he was being tossed aside so casually. Here he had just choked a man to death thinking he killed Geralt and now he knew the truth of it all. Not that he was saying that Geralt owed him anything for it but... To be built up so wonderfully only to have it all torn down. But he should have been used to it really. Men and women rarely stayed past the first morning light with him. Men especially seemed to be the case more often than not. </p><p>The tavern was small, even for a town as in the middle of nowhere as this place was and the amount of rooms seemed to be less than adequate for the amount of guests they had. Both arriving at the same time, albeit having not talked to one another the entire trip there, Geralt and Jaskier found themselves with a small dilemma. One room was the only thing that the tavern keeper had left and neither of them really wanted to sleep outside tonight. In fact, Jaskier downright refused to. So somehow in these unfortunate circumstances, Jaskier was sitting at the foot of the bed and refusing to look at Geralt as he stared at him from the wall he leaned on.</p><p>The bard pretended not to notice the cat-like eyes staring him down as he pretended to inspect his poor, damaged lute. He pretended not to feel his heart pounding in his chest and his stomach flipping over and over again. This was supposed to be time to himself to think about how he had been rejected. A scalding hot bath and perhaps the company of someone who would only leave him in the morning after they'd had their fill. It was his insecurities taking over his mind but he wasn't ready to have that conversation with himself yet. Not really. Regardless this wasn't what Geralt thought would happen once the two of them were alone once more. In fact he had been looking forward to sharing a room with Jaskier.</p><p>
  <b>"So, have you changed your mind then Jaskier?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Changed my mind? What about dear witcher? If you mean to ask if I've changed my mind about staying in this room tonight you're sorely mistaken because it feels of rain tonight and I will not be caught in a storm. I shudder to think of what it might do to my clothes and my poor lute, which by the way is already on its way to an early grave, if I were to spend the night outside. Though I'm sure I could convince some lovely maiden to take me in for the night in exchange-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's not what I meant and you know it. Don't try to talk circles around me as others tend to do."</b>
</p><p>Jaskier did know it, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and avoid the subject at hand either. Finally he looked up at Geralt, really looking at him. His face looked slightly wounded and perhaps it was at something that Jaskier had said? Or perhaps that was just how he always looked when a potential or failed lover refused to acknowledge him. No, Jaskier had only seen that look on his face when Yennefer had gone and left him over and over again. How she'd tossed Geralt around back and forth as though he was disposable had hurt Jaskier. But he was never one to meddle in Geralt's private life, until now.</p><p>
  <b>"Don't pout at me Geralt."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I would never."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And yet you are. Like a child have been chastised for something."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you not chastising me for something that I do not know I've done?"</b>
</p><p>Jaskier took a deep breath and set the lute aside, wondering absently if he could find someone who would be willing to repair it for a trade of some sort. He was severely lacking in money at the moment and Geralt was just as broke as he was. Otherwise perhaps he would have asked for some sort of payment from him for the damage to his beloved lute. As strange as it was to think there were more important things to be thought about and discussed than his lute. Very strange to think of that fact indeed. But what Geralt said could possibly be true. He might not even know the reasons that Jaskier was upset.</p><p>
  <b>"I just thought that of all the people you would be... You wouldn't be ashamed to be caught with me."</b>
</p><p>Jaskier felt his mood sink even further. Something he didn't think would be possible really. His mind raced while it remembered the men who had quite literally left from out the window before he had awoken in order to make sure their secret was safe. Men who had shoved him into closets and had him hide underneath beds. It was a despicable thing to think about while he was here alone with Geralt. But it was something he couldn't help but think about. In all his wildest fantasies he'd never thought Geralt would be one cut of the same cloth but... He had been wrong before. </p><p>
  <b>"When did I say I would be ashamed? I don't think those words ever crossed my lips."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You've been caught having sex with every sorceress, priestess, and tavern wench from sea to sea and yet perhaps when you might be caught doing something with me you say you would rather not?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I said I wanted for us to be able to take our time, to not have a rushed encounter next to a corpse!"</b>
</p><p>Jaskier paused for a moment to try and recollect exactly it was that Geralt had said to him in the moment but it was difficult. Everything was coming up a blur from the moment except for the feeling of Geralt's lips on him. That was still a very vivid memory. But perhaps what Geralt said was true and that Jaskier had misunderstood the intent behind the words? It was very, very possible. Jaskier never liked to admitting to being wrong. There was a knock at the door but neither of them felt like dealing with whatever it was.</p><p>
  <b>"A moment please! Come back later."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We brought the bath up sirs, I'm afraid if we wait until later it might not be as available. Or as hot." </b>
</p><p>Jaskier had forgotten he'd ordered a bath for the evening. He had been fully expecting Geralt to be out and about doing whatever it was that he did when he was in town and not with Jaskier. But no he was still here and they were having what felt like a lovers quarrel without the actual lovers bit being in play. Geralt unlocked the door from the inside, allowing the cheap wood to swing open as a few men carried in the bath and hot water with it. They set it in the room and left as quickly as they came, leaving Jaskier with a dilemma.</p><p>
  <b>"I want my bath Geralt."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And I want to finish this discussion before any other misunderstandings arise Jaskier."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You? Of all people want to talk? Now this is something to write a ballad about. The day the world stood still because Geralt the witcher wanted to talk. No one of course will believe it and they'll all call me a liar and a fraud. I'll lose all credibility over this epic I will. But nonetheless I'll write it in a way they can't help but believe me. After all isn't that the point?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Keep talking like that and I'll take your bath."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You wouldn't."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh but I would and in fact I am." </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Over my dead body Geralt."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then perhaps you had better join me. A hot bath helps clear the mind, doesn't it?"</b>
</p><p>It seemed as though he hadn't much of a choice as Geralt had already started stripping himself down, eyeing the hot bath like it was a steak. Rolling his eyes Jaskier began to strip off his own filth covered clothes. He'd thought about Geralt in the bath before but not under these circumstances. Not when he was still upset at him. But Geralt was right that a bath would help both of them relax. Help them both clear their minds of the moments from earlier. Geralt was somehow the first one in the bath despite his outfit being immensely more complicated than Jaskier's. The bard watched as Geralt slid into the water and stretched out some, reclining his head back onto the edge to relax just the slightest.</p><p>
  <b>"You're taking up the entire tub."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And you're taking your sweet time getting into it."</b>
</p><p>Jaskier slid into the other side of the water, shoving Geralt's legs out of the way and intentionally splashing him on the way down. It served him right after all. There they sat, face to face with each other in a tub of hot water. However wrong either of them had been today the fact that the water was the right thing to help calm his nerves. Slowly Jaskier swirled some of the water around under his hand, enjoying the feeling of heat on his fingers. They were still sore from earlier and his hands hurt immensely. Something he had been putting off thinking about while this entire ordeal had gone from terrible to good to bad in a matter of minutes.</p><p>Jaskier was acutely aware of the fact that Geralt was still watching him. Those catlike eyes behaving more like a puppy's than anything remotely like a cat would do. One of them needed to be the first to say something yet neither of them wanted to push the boundaries of breaking the silence. Neither of them knew which one of them needed to speak first and get their piece out in the open. </p><p>
  <b>"You wouldn't really think me a man that would judge you like that, would you Jaskier?"</b>
</p><p>Geralt's voice was low when he spoke, a neutral tone that he hoped would cause no riot from Jaskier when he replied. He knew all too well that the bard had been through a great ordeal today and perhaps he hadn't been quite as understanding as he should have been. Geralt had killed many times before, many times with his bare hands. But Jaskier had not had quite the same sort of experience. And it was all for his sake... Jaskier leaned his arm and then his head against the side of the tub, not wanting to rest his cheek on the bare wood.</p><p>
  <b>"Many a men I've courted have given me so many pretty words Geralt. Though of course none of them compare to the words I used to court them mind you but I thought it was the thought that counted. Only to have them slipping from my grasp with hushed words and confrontations that if I but spoke to them again that somehow I would find my head on a stick. As if of course that could actually happen but I digress."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I wasn't rejecting you Jaskier."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I realize that now. But please understand that I have had a very emotional day and I'm not sure how many emotions a man is supposed to process at once but I do think I was hitting the limit. If not over it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Does that mean you don't want to touch me anymore? Now that your head is clearer?"</b>
</p><p>Jaskier splashed water at Geralt's face again. A fine waste of the limited water if he did think so himself. While Geralt wiped the water away from his eyes Jaskier moved closer to him. Settling the back of his head against Geralt's chest rather than the two of them being so far apart. The bottom of the witcher's chin rested against the top of his head and an arm snaked around his waist to hold him close. It was a strange feeling. Not unlike the one before they had begun to desperately kiss. But yet still different all the same. It felt calmer than it had then to be in each others arms now that the dust had time to settle. Once again Jaskier could feel Geralt's slower than normal heartbeat and it comforted him some.</p><p>
  <b>"Do your hands hurt?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dreadfully so. Worse than when I was learning how to play the lute." </b>
</p><p>Gently Geralt took one of Jaskier's hands in his own and began to massage slowly. Helping the muscles relax in the hot water and trying to relieve him from at least some of the pain he had gone through today. </p><p>
  <b>"You're going to put me to sleep before we finish our talk."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I think we've said all we need to tonight, don't you?"</b>
</p><p>Jaskier's head tilted up slightly as Geralt's tilted down. Their lips meeting once more and yet this time like everything it was different. There was a softness between them. The hunger was still there of course but now it was aided by understanding. Aided by the calmness of the pair being able to feel each other's heartbeats. Not hindered by the fear and desperation that had taken them over earlier in the day. Jaskier shifted once more, finding himself straddling Geralt's lap. This time much more comfortably than he had been earlier, despite the cramped conditions of the tub. </p><p>His hands cupped Geralt's cheeks as they deepened the kiss. The desperation from earlier only barely glimpsing through now replaced by what could only be described as passion. Jaskier could feel butterflies float through his stomach and up to his chest. All his life he'd heard stories, even sung stories, about how those butterflies were supposed to feel but only now would he be able to bring that feeling to life with experience. He knew the feeling of heat in his loins from being ready to fuck or be fucked senselessly but Geralt was an entirely new feeling. If it wasn't for the fact that his mouth was engaged in another activity Jaskier felt as though he might sing.</p><p>But he feeling of Geralt's hands on his waist made him realize that there were much more important matters to be attending to at the moment. Mainly ones below the waist. </p><p>
  <b>"Tell me Geralt, have you been with a man before or are you just a delicate flower ready to be plucked?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A few, though none worth really telling the tale of."</b>
</p><p>Until now. But he kept the thought to himself not wanting to spoil the moment by letting it go to Jaskier's head too much. All the men he'd been with had been casual things, much like many of the women he had been with. Prostitutes were easy to come by and many of them didn't have a preference so long as you had coin. Though sometimes it could cost a little extra here or there. Hence why his interaction with men was few. </p><p>
  <b>"And before you ask it was I who did the, holding, as it were."</b>
</p><p>Geralt wasn't sure how this encounter was going to go but he wasn't going to let more questions than necessary hang in the air. Instead he groaned as Jaskier's lips trailed down his jaw and to his neck. His hands gripping his hips just a little tighter as he felt teeth scrape lightly against his skin and burning kisses trail behind his ear. He'd been tortured before but this seemed like it was a million times more effective of a way to get him to talk for some reason. Jaskier's hands slipped lower onto his body, going so far as to grope at his chest and arms just to feel them. Simply just because he could. </p><p>
  <b>"Then I think perhaps, it's time someone held you is it not?"</b>
</p><p>Jaskier's voice was hot in Geralt's ear as he spoke. Low in sultry in tone, a tone in which Geralt had only ever heard him use on maidens he was trying to talk into bed. Never did he think his own dick would be getting even harder than it was by hearing it being spoken to him. The groan that escaped his lips was even louder than the ones before when he was physically being toyed with. Of course Jaskier was definitely one to notice such things. He felt the spasm in Geralt's thighs when he spoke to him and grinned. Perhaps the witcher had more weaknesses than he had ever actually let on.</p><p>
  <b>"My dear Geralt. My wonderful Geralt. I'll write a ballad to sing your praises if it gets you to moan all the sweeter dear love of mine."</b>
</p><p>His hands drifted lower, fingertips brushing over Geralt's very erect cock. It twitched as he did so and Jaskier wondered how long it had been since the witcher had been with someone. How long had it been since he'd been able to have his fill. Now that Jaskier knew that he'd never been filled in THAT manner he was ready to give Geralt the time of his life. At least he hoped it would be. Never before had he doubted his skill in bed and he wasn't going to start now. But before they got to the meat of it he really enjoyed seeing Geralt squirm under his touch.</p><p>The soreness in his hands forgotten as his finger's finally wrapped around Geralt's cock. The moaning that came from the witcher was music to his ears as he stroked slowly, not wanting to rush anything. Knowing good and well that Geralt had plenty of stamina to withstand such a slow going. After all witchers were known for that weren't they? Having lots and lots and lots... of stamina. Jaskier's tongue traced a scar on Geralt's chest slowly. Almost as if he was savoring the taste on his tongue. Where they had just been sitting in the bath there were still traces of sweat from the exertion from earlier. Not the worst taste in the world to be certain. </p><p>
  <b>"I've slayed many... ah! Beasts in my life but I think you're the cruelest yet."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you think me cruel now Geralt you have yet to see my true wickedness in place. I assure that by the time this night is over even your fabled stamina will be at its end."</b>
</p><p>Melitele preserve them if some sort of monster decided to attack the town tomorrow while they slumbered this encounter off. But the only thing the two of them were thinking about for the time being was each other. With Geralt's hips jerking upwards ever so slightly and his normally even breathing getting more and more ragged by the moment. Every time he began to tense up just a little bit too much as though he was close to his end Jaskier would slow his hand no non motion. Instead letting the witcher calm down just enough to begin again without fear of spoiling the water in the tub. </p><p>It wasn't just for Geralt's benefit that he stopped periodically either. His own body desperately wanted to climax then and there. But he knew that he didn't have quite the same amount of energy as Geralt so he needed to take his time and be patient about it all. Though without fail he found himself whining just a little bit more the longer he went on. His hips gently rutting against nothingness as he tried to focus on anything other than how hard his own dick was at the moment. Desperately he wanted to fuck but he knew that even if he were ready for that there was still preparation to be done before he could actually stick it in. </p><p>Geralt felt as though his body was on fire even though the water in the tub had definitely cooled down to lukewarm at this point. It wasn't enough to stop the fire that kept rising and falling in his stomach every time he got close and every time Jaskier began again. With every touch he felt as though he was dying and being reborn again. He'd never known that he could feel this way with just another man's hand on him. Another man's lips on his body. He felt as though he might begin to ache when Jaskier pulled away from him for the millionth time. Though this time it seemed to be different. </p><p>
  <b>"Are you trying to kill me? Is that it? Is it revenge for your lute getting dented?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If I was going to torture you my dear wonderful Geralt it wouldn't be for that. Though we will be having a talk about that later."</b>
</p><p>Pressing their bodies together Jaskier kissed Geralt once more. This time his hand wrapping around both of their cocks so that he could stroke them together. He would be damned if he didn't climax at least once in his life at the same time as Geralt. Jaskier's free hand found it's way to one of Geralt's and laced their fingers together. The witcher's other hand grasped Jaskier's waist tightly as his hips rolled in time with the strokes. </p><p>
  <b>"Jaskier... Jaskier... JASKIER! Please. Fuck. You son of a demon. Surely a spawn of some Incubus..."</b>
</p><p>Geralt gripped tighter, as tight as he would his sword in the middle of a fight with some sort of beast. His body burned hot and his mind went blank for what felt like an eternity. Jaskier gasped and panted against Geralt's neck. He'd done it... At least one of the items on his bucket list were completed now. And with the way things were going a few more of them would be checked off tonight as well. Their hearts raced as they tried to get themselves a little bit more composed. At least composed enough to make it to the bed.</p><p>
  <b>"Do you curse all your lovers Geralt? Or is that special just to me?"</b>
</p><p>Leaning back to look at him Jaskier couldn't help but smile at him. A cocky little grin that could only come from a man who was very satisfied with how his seduction was going. Slowly he tilted up Geralt's chin with the tip of his fingers to get a good look at him.</p><p>
  <b>"I never thought you could ever be more beautiful than you normally are Geralt. I was definitely proven wrong by the sight of you simply in such a state of glow. I cannot wait to get to the main event. We've soiled the tub now, so let's move somewhere more comfortable."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're a bully I believe Jaskier."</b>
</p><p>Jaskier stood slowly, water dripping off of him and back into the tub. They would need to order another bath after the night was over with but that was a problem for future them. Not to be completely outdone Geralt leaned forward and with those sharp teeth that Jaskier had been so interested in bit lightly into his inner thigh. Jaskier nearly buckled as he quickly grasped onto Geralt's shoulders to stop from falling. A low moan coming from deep in his being. As the witcher bit and sucked at his thigh he couldn't hold himself upright any longer. Geralt's only aim was to make a mark that he could be proud of on Jaskier and his aim was true. </p><p>His mouth pulled away from the supple thigh with a sucking sound. A wicked grin of his own as he leaned his face against Jaskier's thighs and stared up at him. It was almost a terrifying thing to see if you weren't someone who wanted wanted to see sharp teeth and cats eyes staring back at you. </p><p>
  <b>"And you call me a cruel man. You have a beautiful smile Geralt, I'm glad that you rarely show it to others."</b>
</p><p>As much as he hated to do it Jaskier started to pull away and stepped out of the tub. Grabbing a towel he began to dry himself. After all there was no point in getting the bed soaked with water. Geralt finally followed but only a few moments after, admiring Jaskier's body from a very close distance. He had seen the bard naked before but now had a much higher appreciation for his frame. His shoulders were a little bit broader than Geralt remembered, his arms more toned... His ass, a lot nicer than he remembered. Not that he hadn't glanced before but there was a difference now that they had done certain activities.</p><p>Ignoring the fact that he was being stared at Jaskier began to rummage through his bags. It wasn't that he carried a lot with him normally. Normally he had a lovely ladies home to store his things in. But since he hadn't had the time, or now the desire, to scope out a place to rest his head he was well equipped to continue with their evening plans. His heart pounded as he dug around for a small bag, no bigger really than his hand. It held one of his most important resources. Oils mixed and made specifically for these purposes. Geralt sat on the bed and watched him, now dried for the most part from the bath. </p><p>
  <b>"You keep far too much stuff in that bag, its a wonder you can find anything."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You have your potions and elixirs Geralt and I have mine."</b>
</p><p>Finally he found the silken bag and pulled it out as though it was some great treasure. Really with how much it cost it might as well have been. He'd sung himself hoarse to be able to afford in and longer still in order to keep in supply. After all he was a man of taste and once he'd had something better than the crude olive oil he had been using there was no going back. Shoving the rest of his bag to the side he sat next to Geralt on the bed, carefully opening and pulling out the vial. </p><p>
  <b>"All of that work for such a vial?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Neither of us need to be getting hurt from our exploits so you should be grateful I took the time to find it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's probably just olive oil in the room, or from the kitchens."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You insult us both when you think so little of my tastes that I would dare use something like that on either of our bodies. This my dear witcher is far better than any oils you could possibly think to use... Unless you of course plan to pay for the even more expensive ones... Though I doubt your wallet could handle the blow."</b>
</p><p>And Jaskier's certainly couldn't. Carefully he opened the lid and took a small sniff of the liquid inside. It smelled much better than olive oil ever could and to prove the point he stuck it under Geralt's nose as well so that he could have a whiff.</p><p>
  <b>"I recognize that smell. That's what you came tumbling out of that stable smelling like when you were staying with that lord, and his soon to be married son."</b>
</p><p>Plus countless other times he had a whiff of that strange smell on Jaskier now that he thought about it. He chalked it up to it being some noblewoman's perfume or perhaps something he had been sampling in a shop here or there. He'd never suspected what it actually was. But Jaskier was apparently going to ignore that revelation as he was going to not bring up the fact that many a time Geralt had gone missing and then come back smelling of lilac and gooseberry. A smell that now caused Jaskier's stomach to turn sickly with just a hint of it.</p><p>Not that he could ever ask Geralt to stop seeing her if it was what he truly wanted. But it didn't mean that he had to like it. Just as Geralt could not fault him for anyone he desired to spend his time with in the meantime. It was a two way street after all. For now though he would stop thinking about that. About her. If anything could kill Jaskier's libido it was thinking about the things they had done together. Both imagined and things he had seen with his own eyes. To be clear he didn't hate Yennefer, outright. He was just a man with a slightly jealous heart.</p><p>
  <b>"Now, I asked you in the tub and never got an answer so I'll ask you again. Which of us will be doing the penetration and which one of us will be penetrated? I offered of course to be the former but if you're uncomfortable with the idea I won't push it. Personally I can, and have, gone both ways."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I think the only man I would be comfortable with in that sort of way would be you. So, I'll take you up on your offer."</b>
</p><p>Jaskier was surprised by Geralt's resolution. He had been absolutely sure that the witcher would reject the idea but that just made this all the more interesting. And so his hands began to roam once more. The pair of them had settled down and recovered from their bath activities which meant it was time to get their hearts racing once more. Jaskier's hands began to roam over Geralt's chest once more, his body shifting so that he could gently urge Geralt back further onto the bed.</p><p>
  <b>"You're going to want to be comfortable for this. If you start to hurt then tell me, or even if you just wish to stop make sure you vocalize it and I will stop what I'm doing immediately."</b>
</p><p>He took these things seriously. One too many potential lovers had turned out to be too much of a disgrace to even be called some sort of malicious rodent. Men who hadn't cared about how he felt or how prepared he was. He'd only made that mistake once by not making sure he had a way out of it and he wasn't a man to put any lover in that position himself. Regardless of how strong Geralt claimed he was there was more than one way to damage a man than physically.</p><p>
  <b>"Are you telling me you'll be a gentle lover then?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Absolutely, especially considering this is your first time like this. I'll be as gentle as a unicorn with a virgin maiden. Gentle as the first snow that falls over the fields at the first sign of winter. I would not dream of making this anything other than a wonderful experience for you Geralt."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're exaggerating."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm a bard. Exaggerating is normally what I do. But here I tell you the honest truth."</b>
</p><p>Rolling his eyes just a little big Geralt shifted back on the bed and laid back, ready for whatever Jaskier had in mind for him. The vial of oil was set to the side for the moment as Jaskier crawled over him, kisses being placed in various locations on his body. They seemed random to him. His hip. His stomach. His side. Even kisses on his arms and down to his fingers. While they seemed random in his mind his body tingled with each touch. He never knew that such an experience could be produced without magical enhancements to accompany it. Then again he hadn't known many people who were so tender with his body either.</p><p>The way Jaskier's lips just grazed the tips of his fingers made his body warm. The occasional feeling of his tongue on his skin as his mouth moved slowly and lovingly. It all just added up to him soon and once again feeling as though his body was going to catch fire. Normally he had such control over himself but Jaskier made him lose it. Geralt slowly brushed his thumb over Jaskier's lip, reveling in the face that the bard made. Eyes half closed as he looked entranced by the simple touch. His tongue peeking out just enough to give the finger a lick and then kissing down Geralt's wrist slowly.</p><p>
  <b>"Do you take this much time with everyone you're going to sleep with?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course I do, I'm a man of art and making love is indeed a form of art is it not? Besides, I wouldn't have women slandering my name from here to the sea with tales of how badly I do in bed."</b>
</p><p>Though those rumors seemed to spread regardless depending on how amicably he had left the other person. But for now his tender attentions and affections seemed to have done the trick. It was amazing how easy a witchers libido came back to them. Almost as if it was ready at a moment's notice. </p><p>
  <b>"Now, I'm going to have to prepare you. If you feel uncomfortable tell me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You said this already Jaskier."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And I'll say it every time we do this."</b>
</p><p>If there ever was another time that is. For all he knew Geralt would be done with him after this. He hoped it wasn't the case but now wasn't the time for his anxieties to be gnawing away at his brain. Jaskier had a much more important, and enjoyable, task to attend to. The vial of oil back in his hands he finally coated his fingers in it and carefully poured some of it into his palm. With his non-oiled hand he gently pushed Geralt's leg up a bit so that he could get a better angle. Without so much as a word he began to gently prod at his ass, not wanting to rush things of course.</p><p>He coated the hole with oil the best he could from the outside and then while watching Geralt's face pushed a finger inside of him. Jaskier waited to see if Geralt would tense or wince when he did it but of course there was no such reaction on his face. Just a small biting of his lip and a twitch from his dick as Jaskier pushed another finger inside of him slowly. After all his fingers were small as it were and one was good to test the waters. But he wouldn't get anywhere with just one. Geralt tightened slightly. His hips shifted slowly and Jaskier waited to move.</p><p>
  <b>"Is this alright?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's... different. I want you to keep going."</b>
</p><p>Jaskier kissed the inner thigh of the leg he had pushed back and slowly began to work his fingers. The point of this being to make sure that when they got to the main event neither of them would end up in any dangerous sort of pain. He paid close attention to the movement's that Geralt's body made. Close attention to the sounds that were starting to come from those beautiful lips. If any of them seemed to be of any discomfort he was going to stop immediately. But luckily they did not. Instead the witcher seemed to be enjoying himself. Breathing quickened as he watched Jaskier go to town on loosening him up. </p><p>Hands curling and uncurling as they grasped the sheets momentarily when Jaskier's fingers brushed over his inner walls. It was definitely an experience. One that got even more interesting once the third finger was added. It was added slowly of course but it caused him to jerk nonetheless. Halting Jaskier's movements immediately as it happened.</p><p>
  <b>"Are you alright?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Fuck..."</b>
</p><p>Jaskier grinned to himself and began to move all three fingers now. Pushing and stretching and making the witcher ache for something more.</p><p>
  <b>"Geralt, with how absolutely beautiful you look right now I say you're a natural at this."</b>
</p><p>Instead of speaking back Geralt focused on the sensation of being touched. He would have to find something to say later in response but for now he enjoyed these new sensations. He enjoyed the feeling of Jaskier's fingers inside of him and the feeling of his lips on his thigh. A strange part of him was kind of sure that he enjoyed Jaskier watching him as he writhed like this. He felt. Vulnerable. For the first time in as long as he could really remember. The way Jaskier stared at him, as if he was the only person in the entire world, made his heart beat and time slow down. It made him want to toss out all rhyme or reason to anything he did in this world. It was such a strange way to feel. </p><p>Almost as strange as he felt about the sound he made when the fingers were finally removed from his ass. Jaskier seemingly satisfied with how well he had stretched Geralt. It was almost a mixture between a whine and his normal disgruntled sound. A sound that he didn't think he would ever have made in his life.</p><p>
  <b>"Well, I never thought the day would come where I could say a sound you made was cute and yet here we are. Another thing for the ballad of impossibilities. I do think that's what I'll call it in fact. It's actually pretty catchy a title."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm going to end you Jaskier."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mhm of course, hand me those pillows then oh mighty warrior."</b>
</p><p>Geralt grabbed a couple of the pillows and tossed them at Jaskier. Carefully Jaskier set them up underneath Geralt's hips. There was no way he would be able to hold up his hips the entire time.</p><p>
  <b>"Making me comfortable?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You weight more than I can lift for a long time so unless you want to do it like animals this is the solution and as fun as that sounds I haven't gotten enough of your lovely face yet to want to do that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're a flirt."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I think you like it."</b>
</p><p>Geralt couldn't argue against it really. Maybe he did like it. Jaskier grabbed the oil once more and rubbed his own cock down with it. There was plenty of oil already inside of Geralt but he wasn't going to take any risks. Plus it kind of felt nice. He was already hard again thanks to watching Geralt as he prepped him. He joked about the witcher libido but his really wasn't that far off from being the same. There was a reason he was constantly getting into trouble. Nonetheless he was here now, with Geralt. And that needed to be his focus despite his nervous mind wanting to wander.</p><p>With his free hand he once more took Geralt's, locking their fingers together as lovers often did. Jaskier wanted to hold his hand through this experience and if that made him a sap then so be it. After all it was in a bard's nature to be romantic. Guiding himself he finally began to push into Geralt, his thumb gently rubbing over Geralt's hand as he did in a form of reassurance. The witcher was much more relaxed in body than he expected him to be. After all most of the men he did this with for the first time were nervous as a cat surrounded by hound dogs. </p><p>But there was calmness and serenity in how Geralt's face seemed to be watching him. A face that Jaskier was very excited to see contorted in pleasure. </p><p>
  <b>"I'm going to move now, tell me if you want me to stop."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I want you to finally start if you will."</b>
</p><p>It was all the indication that Jaskier needed. He began to move slowly at first of course. Wanting to ease into it all. To savor the feeling of Geralt really and truly around him. The feeling of just being inside of him was shamefully almost enough to finish him then and there. But luckily he had a little more control than that. While Jaskier knew that Geralt's face couldn't get flush as a maiden's did while in the throes of passion he knew all too well the other signs of it. His grip tightening just slightly and hips rising to meet his thrusts. The biting of his bottom lip as he began to get into the rhythm of it all.</p><p>How he wished he was an artist with paint and brush so that he could commit this scene to an everlasting memory. But instead his breath just quickened as he pressed his lips against parts of Geralt's body, his pace still slow, still halting. But knowing that Geralt was getting impatient was enough to make him grin against his skin.</p><p>
  <b>"Have I told you recently that you're beautiful Geralt?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Very recently... Have I not... Suffered enough today?"</b>
</p><p>His hips rose once more to greet him, body grinding against Jaskier's to attempt to urge him into moving faster. An invitation he was all too pleased to take. Now certain that he wasn't going to injure Geralt any time soon he began to move at a much quicker pace, though his thrusts were still short and albeit still a little on the teasing side. He couldn't help it when it looked as though he was driving Geralt mad. The gasps and half moans that arose from his lips were a sweet symphony that he did not want to silence. Though the temptation to kiss him was great. </p><p>Geralt's body felt strange in ways that he hadn't thought of before. Like a pressure that had been built up for years and years and years and that was just finally getting some form of release. It was understandable that this sex was different, after all he'd never been on the receiving end of this before. But in all the ways it felt different it felt right. His body rolled with Jaskier's movements and his heart beat at what would be a normal pace for a human's probably. Meaning it was much quicker than he was used to after such a long time.</p><p>Very nearly he thought that he was going to have a heart attack with each thrust that seemed to hit him at his very core. Desperately he wanted more of this feeling. His body called for it. Ached for it. He wanted to be touched more. He wanted to hear Jaskier call his name and whatever other silly words he decided to say with it. So he dug his free hand into the sheets and desperately pushed back against Jaskier when he thrust inside him. His brain incomprehensibly torn wanting to stay like that forever and wanting Jaskier to never stop fucking him. </p><p>Yet there was still something else he craved. The pair of them moaned in unison as Jaskier thrusted and Geralt tightened around him once more. There was just something he felt he needed. </p><p>
  <b>"J...Jaskier, stop a moment."</b>
</p><p>Afraid he had hurt him Jaskier stopped moving immediately, leaning over carefully to see if he had hurt him. Cupping Geralt's cheek softly with a face of concern.</p><p>
  <b>"Have I hurt you?" </b>
</p><p>He was only answered with Geralt's hands also on his cheeks. Pulling him closer for a kiss that the witcher so desperately needed. So desperately wanted. He hungered for it. The taste of Jaskier's sweet lips on his own. So hungry for it he was afraid he would consume the bard at this rate. Their lips meeting each others desperately. Hands holding each other's faces as though they were they only thing keeping them anchored to this world. And how wonderful it felt for the both of them. Their tongues brushing against one another, not in dominance but in familiarity. </p><p>Their kiss broke only momentarily as Jaskier shifted to remove himself from Geralt. As badly as he wanted to continue the mood had shifted and who was he not to move with the times? There would be other occasions he could frost the bun as people tended to say whenever these things took place. For now though he wanted to get lost in whatever sensation Geralt was craving right now. Their kisses got longer and hands began to roam once more. Over chests and down to hips, holding one another close as they pushed closer together. </p><p>
  <b>"I love you Geralt."</b>
</p><p>Jaskier quietly whispered it against Geralt's lips. Afraid and yet never more certain of anything else in his life. It was true and something he couldn't deny. He did love him. Truly and without question he loved him. His heart pounded in his chest more furiously than it ever had. He felt as though the weight of the world was about to crash down on him as he knew what happened when people said that they loved one another. More often than not it ended in tears and remorse and pain. But as much as he was afraid of that for some reason he was more afraid of not telling Geralt exactly how he felt. </p><p>The silence felt as though it was going to last forever and Jaskier couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand silence in a normal situation much less one like this. He finally looked Geralt in the eyes instead, ready to accept whatever coldness the witcher wanted to give him for his expression of adoration. But he found no coldness to greet him. Instead there was a strange warmth in Geralt's eyes. Accompanied by just two or three tears that seemed to fall slower than the average humans. Or perhaps they were just unsure of how to act as tears for this was the first time Jaskier had ever seen him cry. </p><p>There weren't words to say between the two of them at the moment that couldn't be said with action. Carefully Jaskier moved, kissing Geralt on the forehead and bringing him closer to his chest. His fingers brushing down the white strands of hair that had been mussed by their bedroom activities. Jaskier held him close and Geralt buried his face into Jaskier's chest. His arms slipped around him as they held one another. Though Jaskier wasn't quite sure what this all actually meant. If the witcher was upset for having to turn him down when this was all over or perhaps just maybe he felt the same?</p><p>But that was a conversation that could wait until morning surely. Because surely enough he felt Geralt's breathing begin to slow as they held one another. Jaskier felt his chest slightly dampened by the tears but it was something he could live with. Carefully he grabbed for the blanket that had slipped to the edge of the bedding and pulled it over the two of them. At least the best he could. If nothing else they would be comfortable with each other's heat for the night. If nothing else they had each other for this small moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>